thomas's Sodor tales vol 1
by darkboy18
Summary: Now here's Thomas and his friends in their own adventures. Each chapter is a story as this is a collection of stories 4 stories more if you want some First story will be up soon and replace the info as the first chapter Enjoy
1. intro and explaining

Hello everyone how it's going?

Now it's not a new chapter but it's something I've been wanting to do.

I want to do a set of stories based on one of my favorite shows back in the day.

Now I know there are a lot of people knows about Thomas the tank engine and friends and have either watch the TV series, read the books or fanfiction and/or watch the videos of people doing their own spin of the series.

Now right here is a note saying I am going to do a fanfic series of Thomas and his friends with my own spin on it.

There will be 3 separate series of this, one for those who enjoy a good story and not going crazy with it. The next will be a bit dark toned but restrain a bit like they did in season 5 and the last one will be a surprise.

Don't worry I will not go into S13-16 turf the ones with the constant rhyming I assure you.

The first of one-shot stories will begin soon and it will have 10 stories to start with and there will be more if it does well.

As for my other stories I will update them when I can but I am taking a break from them for a while I hope you can understand there will be 4 new chapters before black Friday.

Now the 1st of my Thomas fanfics will be up in 2 weeks tops.

So I ask you all to be patient as I work on it and after making sure it's good I will upload it.

Well that is all for now I best be off.

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	2. rebecca twin troubles

Hello everyone how's it going?

What I have here is a set of stories of Thomas and friends.

There will be 10 stories and if this series goes well I might put in more.

Also it'll be rated K+ and the next series after that will be rated T.

Also I will not tolerate any disrespect here if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it all and go read other fan-fictions.

Ok with that settle into the world of Thomas.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

 **Rebecca's twin troubles**

It was a busy summer day on the island of Sodor as the engines worked hard on Sir Topham Hatt's railway making sure their trains and deliveries run on time.

One day Rebecca arrived at Knapford, Thomas and Edward were already there.

"Hello Thomas, hello Edward." said Rebecca.

"Hello Rebecca." replied Thomas and Edward.

The 3 engines waited for Sir Topham Hatt to come out of his office and he did, he has an important task for the 3.

"Thomas, Edward I want you 2 to help Rebecca look after cars since she's still learning parts of the island." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Yes sir." said Thomas. "But why?"

"I got off the phone with the dock manager, he said that a big order of china clay is needed for Australia and they need for their festival in 4 days, so I need you Thomas and Edward help Rebecca look after cars and then head for the clay pits to take the cars of clay to the docks." said Sir Topham.

"Yes sir." said the engines.

"Now Rebecca after you learn from Thomas and Edward you 3 will go the clay pits and collect the clay." added Sir Topham.

The engines agreed and Sir Topham left.

Edward and Thomas let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Rebecca.

"Rebecca we are going to teach another thing beside cars." said Thomas.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Dealing with Bill and Ben." replied Edward.

"Who are Bill and Ben?" asked Rebecca.

Edward then explained "Bill and Ben are twin tank engines that work in the clay pits, they bring the clay down to the dock to be added to other trains or be loaded on to ships. However they like to play tricks on others and this can cause trouble for everyone, the ones that keep them in is me, Boco, Duck, Marion, Mavis and Timothy and if that fails you have to trick them at their own game." he then finished.

"Ok thanks Edward." said Rebecca and puffed away.

Thomas and Edward follow soon after and hope the twins behave.

I'm sorry to say that Bill and Ben are up to their old tricks, they've been playing tricks on Marion and Timothy all day and they were getting a bit annoyed by this.

Just then 3 whistles were heard.

Thomas, Edward and Rebecca steamed into the clay pits.

Rebecca was amazed of how big the clay pit were and how the clay was moved by mine carts tipping their loads into the waiting cars or by Marion and her shovel.

Then Rebecca met Timothy the oil burning engine, Thomas told her that Timothy is the only oil burning engine on the island.

Then came a pair of whistle that Thomas and Edward groaned, It was Bill and Ben.  
Rebecca remembered Thomas and Edward telling to be careful around Bill and Ben and their tricks.

"Look Bill it's the new engine Rebecca." said Ben.

"Let's show her our way saying hello." Bill chimed and he biffed a car that was headed straight towards her.

Thomas saw the car coming and ran to stop it from hitting Rebecca.

"You ok Thomas?" asked Edward.

"I'm fine Edward but I have an idea who did this." said Thomas.

They hear two engines laughing and went away to do their work.

"Were they the twins you 2 told me about?" said Rebecca surprised.

"Yep that's Bill and Ben and be mindful their tricks can lead to trouble." said Thomas.

"Come on Thomas let us collect our trains and be off." said Edward.

Thomas follow Edward to collect their cars and Rebecca follow them after.

Thomas and Edward has 7 cars for their train and a break-van and Rebecca has 14 for her train.

After hearing the guard's whistle they were off to the docks and as for Bill and Ben they we're planning their new bag of tricks for Rebecca.

Surprising the cars didn't give Rebecca trouble and that surprised both Thomas and Edward as they made their way to the docks to unload the cars.

Over the next couple of days the 3 engines went to the clay pits to help shunt the cars load up with clay and then take it to the docks Thomas, Edward, Marion and Timothy kept Bill and Ben in line and not play any of their tricks on Rebecca and focus on the job and the twins were getting annoyed.

Then one day the manager came with some important news.

"There's a big order china clay needed to be taken to the mainland, the ships at the docks can't go due an upcoming storm so the clay needed to be taken to the docks where Henry and Emily will double head the train and take it to the mainland." he said.

"So Bill, Ben and Timothy I need you 3 to arrange and shunt the cars for Rebecca to take to the docks, she'll be here at teatime." said the Manager.

"Yes sir." said the engines and they went to work.

As the train was being arranged Bill and Ben decided to play a big trick on Rebecca instead of adding a breakvan they coupled up to Rebecca's train and no-one saw them did that.

Just then Rebecca whistled in as she back down to her train ready to take it to the docks.

After hearing the guard's whistle Rebecca set off with Bill and Ben in tow.

Timothy was being refueled when saw Rebecca pulling her train, then his eyes nearly popped out when he saw Bill and Ben at the end.

"Suffering Stack! What are they doing?" he shouted.

Timothy was done refueling and went after Bill and Ben.

He hopes he can stop them for playing their trick.

Out on the open line Rebecca is making good time with her train.

However Bill and Ben decided to mess with her.

They began biff and bashing the cars and in turn biff and bash Rebecca.

"Hey stop that." she said.

Bill and Ben giggled at their trick and decided to do it again only a bit harder.

They biffed the cars again, but this time Rebecca pushed back.

"Take this." she said biffing the cars and Bill and Ben.

The twins were surprised by this and they biff back.

Meanwhile Timothy was speeding along trying to catch up to Rebecca and stop Bill and Ben but they were far ahead and he was racing to catch up with them.

Rebecca and the twins were biffing and bashing each other until they reach a hill.

Rebecca had to slow down as she began climbing the hill, but Bill and Ben kept up their trick and hit the cars.

Then there was trouble they bumped the cars so much that coupling broke between some of the cars.

When Rebecca got to the top she started to go fast and her cars down with her except for 6 because the coupling broke.

Then Bill and Ben felt something pulling them downhill.

"It's the cars!" said Ben as they felt the drag of the heavy cars pulling them down the hill.

They were out of control.

"On, on, on!" yelled the cars.

Bill and Ben tried to stop but they were no match against the surging cars.

Timothy saw the twins in trouble and raced after them to help them.

Bill and Ben knew Rebecca was up ahead so they blew their whistles to warn her.

She heard the whistles and she blow hers to warn the signal man of a runaway train, she was then diverted onto another track out of the way and she saw Bill and Ben with some of her cars.

"What is going on?" she said.

Then she saw Timothy going after them and after the points where set she went after them.

The twins were glad that Rebecca wasn't in danger but they heard another whistle coming in front of them.

It was James coming back from delivering some goods to the docks when he saw the cars, he headed for a siding just in time but Bill and Ben had more trouble.

Up ahead was some cars fill of stone that was needed for a later train and they were in a siding and the points were set to it.

Bill and Ben's drivers put on the brakes but it was too late.

They crashed into the stone cars and stone, clay and dust covered everything.

When the dust settled it revealed Bill and Ben derailed and their buffers, their cylinders were damaged and their boilers were dented as well.

Timothy and Rebecca arrived to see what happened.

"Oh my goodness are you two ok?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah." said Ben weakly.

"Just a bit banged up." added Bill.

"What we're you two thinking doing something like this." said Timothy in a stern voice.

"We wanted to play our trick on Rebecca but we didn't see this coming." said Bill.

(Sigh)

"You two can be a handful sometimes, Rebecca take your train to the docks and then go get Rocky and some flatbeds, I'll stay with Bill and Ben." said Timothy.

"Right." she said and puffed away.

Timothy left to tell the signal man the line ahead was blocked.

A while later Rebecca has delivered the rest of the undamaged cars and then collect some flatbeds and Rocky who was lifting the twins onto the flatbeds.

Just then Edward bustle in with a coach, Sir Topham Hatt was on board and he wasn't happy.

"Bill and Ben I should've guess." he said as he walks toward them.

The twins gulped.

"You 2 have caused confusion and delay, damaging not only yourselves but setting the delivery back." he said sternly.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." said both of them.

"When you both are fixed you have to take some clay to the mainland and for the next week both of you will shunt in the yard until you both learn not to play tricks on new engines understood?" he said.

"Yes sir." they answered.

Rebecca and Timothy then took them to the steam works to be fixed.

After they were repaired Bill and Ben then took some clay to the mainland as ordered and then went to the shunting yard to shunt cars as punishment.

As they were shunting they didn't noticed an engine coming from behind them and then.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Both engines were startled by the noise and then out came Rebecca.

"Got you!" she said laughing.

Bill and Ben were surprised by Rebecca playing a trick on them but they had something to say.

"We're sorry Rebecca." said Bill.

"Yeah we're really sorry." added Ben.

"We just wanted you to be our friend by playing our games." Said Bill.

"But I guess you don't want to be our friend now." said Ben sadly.

"Oh if you wanted to be my friend you could've ask." she said.

That made the twins looked up.

"So Rebecca do you want to be our friend?" they asked and she said yes.

That made Bill and Ben happy.

Then they show Rebecca one of their favorite tricks.

They shunted a goods train and the express to the wrong engines Gordon and Emily.

Before the big engines left the station they looked to see they had the wrong trains.

"BILL AND BEN!" they shouted.

The twins laughed as they scurried away and even Rebecca laughed at their trick.

So Bill and Ben learned not to play tricks on new engines and got a new friend in Rebecca and she managed to surprise the trickiest engines on the island and she learned how to deal with cars as she continued living on Sodor.

End

Well that ends this story

I hope you enjoy it

Well the next one will be in the works for a while.

Now the next story will have Boco in it.

As of now this story is on hold until after thanksgiving.

I hope you enjoy this

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	3. boco makes a splash

Hello everyone

I hope you enjoy your thanksgiving

Now I present the story of Thomas' Sodor tales Vol 1.

Starring Boco.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

 **Boco makes a splash!**

It was a busy and sunny day on the island as the engines moved about finishing their jobs on time.

Thomas works his branch line, Percy does the mail, Gordon handles the express, Henry pulls the flying kipper and Bill and Ben handle the clay cars.

Sometimes diesels also helps out with jobs as well and some handle the mainline trains and some engines didn't like it but got used to it in time and one of these diesels is Boco.

Boco is a mixed traffic diesel that pulls coaches and cars and he works on Edward's branch line.

Boco usually does goods work and sometimes help with the passenger trains, he's also good at keeping Bill and Ben in check whenever they get up to their mischief.

One day Boco was resting when Sir Topham Hatt came to see him.

"Boco I have an important job for you. Philip has broken down and been sent to be fixed and since the other engines are busy and things here are quiet can you do Philip's job until he gets back?" he asked.

"Sure sir I'm happy to help." said Boco.

With that Sir Topham Hatt left.

Next day Boco arrived at Knapford and began arranging the coaches and cars needed for the waiting trains.

He arranged the coaches and brought them to the right platforms and then went to shunt the cars into place.

James, Emily and Gordon arrived to collect their coaches and saw they were there and Boco was still at work.

"I have to say this is impressive." said James.

"I know our trains are ready." added Emily.

"Indeed and the express can go." grunted Gordon.

The 3 engines then puffed away with their trains.

Next Boco arranged the goods for Henry, Edward, Donald and Douglas to take and kept the cars in line.

However there was one car who didn't like this it was an orange car name Fred Pehlay he was Scruffey's 2nd in command after Scruffey was pull apart by Oliver years ago the other cars were wise to not mess with him or else, Fred hated that he secretly swore to get revenge but didn't know how until an idea came to him, he can cause Boco an accident then the trucks won't fear the engines anymore.

So he began making a plan.

Over the next few days Boco has been shunting, arranging, pulling and pushing the coaches and cars where they need to be and have a rest when he can and everything ran on time and engines thanked him.

Then one day Sir Topham Hatt arrived at the shed Boco was staying.

"Boco I just heard from the diesel works that Philip is almost fixed and will be back tomorrow. But before you go I need you to collect some cars and take them to the quarry and once loaded with stone I need you to bring them to Knapford Harbor to be collected by James to take to the docks and then you may go back to your regular jobs." he said.

"Understood sir." said Boco.

Boco then got fueled up and then went to work.

He then collected the cars needed for the train, he collected 10 cars and one of them was Fred but he didn't know that, Fred kept quiet and acted like he was behaved.

After shunting them into place the shunter coupled the break van to the cars and then Boco to the train.

The guard blows his whistle and Boco was off while Fred whisper his plan to some of the cars and the other cars were not on board.

When Boco arrived at the quarry he began loading the cars 2 at a time, once they were filled up, he turned around coupled up and began heading for the harbor.

As they made their way Boco was minding his own business and Fred was buying his time.

Soon Boco was halfway there when he saw a sign that read 'all trains stops to pin down brakes' but before Boco's driver can do that Fred's chance has come and order the cars to surge ahead.

"On, On!" yelled Fred and his loyal cars.

"No, NO!" said the other cars.

Boco felt the surge was going faster and faster.

Boco tried to stop them but he was going too fast.

Soon they arrived at the harbor and Boco is trying to grip on the rails when he saw the points were set to an open siding right into the water.

Boco and the cars applied their breaks but it was too late, Boco went to the water making a big splash along with some of the cars including Fred who panic and fell in, only 3 cars and the break van remain on the rail but Boco, Fred and the rest were wet and sunk Boco's driver and guard jump clear and weren't hurt.

A bit later cranes were brought in to lift Boco and the cars out of the water, Boco was placed on 2 flat beds and Henry was here along with Edward and Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt came to assess the damage.

"What happened here Boco?" he asked the diesel.

"I was pushed sir. I was on my way to the harbor when some of the cars started to push me and the others tried to help me stop but it was too late." he said.

Sir Topham Hatt then turned to the cars "Do you know who did this?" he asked.

"It was Fred Pehlay he was the mastermind behind it sir." they said.

"Yeah he said he wanted revenge of what happen to Scruffey." said another.

"You blasted tattle tales cars just you wait I'll get you!" said Fred angrily.

"I don't think so Fred." said Sir Topham with a serious tone that made Fred shut up.

"For your punishment Fred you left me no choice but to send you away for your trick." he said.

Fred tried to reason but Sir Topham made up his mind.

"Edward after you and Thomas finish cleaning up the mess take Fred far away from the island." he said.

"Yes sir." said the engines.

"Henry take Boco to the diesel works right away to be fixed."

"Yes sir." said Henry and pulled Boco to the works.

After the mess was cleaned up Edward and Thomas headed to the quarry and collect more stone and bring it to James at Knapford to take to the docks.

At the diesel works Boco had his old parts taken off and new ones to replace it.

When he was fixed he went back to his duties on Edward's branch line and was more careful of making a splash in the water and Philip went back to his job.

As for Fred he was sent away in disgrace was sent to the mainland to be part of an exhibit at a railway museum.

 **I think Fred deserve his punishment do you?**

End

Well that ends this story

I hope you enjoy it

Well that's it for Thomas until Thanksgiving is done.

Well I'm off to get some rest and work and finishing my other stories.

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later

Have a Happy Thanksgiving!


	4. An engine's off day

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here I have a new Thomas story

I had another one planned but scrapped it

But here's the new one

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

 **An engine's off day**

* * *

On the Island of Sodor engines, vehicles and people work hard to make sure everything runs like clockwork and have no trouble, but sometimes everyone has an off day, it's a day when everything goes the opposite of your usual day and it can make anyone, people or engines very annoyed and that can happen to those who are even tempered.

One day on Edward's branch line Donald and Douglas were taking a goods train to the docks to be loaded on to ships heading out in an hour and they were in a good mood when a red signal came up. The twins stopped and were surprised until a signal man came up to them.

"What's the hold up? Asked Donald.

"There's been some damage to the tracks to the docks, repairs are in progress but all trains have to go slowly as they go across the repair tracks or they get derailed so all trains must go slowly." said the signalman.

"All right then laddie, come on Dougie." said Donald.

"All right Donnie." said Douglas. The twins moved slowly on the track and were careful not to get derailed. After getting over the still repairing tracks the twins arrived at the docks where Salty was and he and Porter took their trucks away.

Donald then left as his next job is at the little western to help Duck and Oliver with some ballast.

Douglas then went to shunt some trucks for his next train to Knapford, after arranging them, he coupled up and set off. He was making good time, the trucks behave and he had no problems so far he was halfway there after he climbed Gordon's hill and that's where it happened.

A while ago James was delivering some tankers of oil to Jack and his crew for a new building site, but what he doesn't know is that some of the tankers were old and leaked some oil all over the tracks, James didn't noticed it as he puffed along.

But Douglas did, he used his sandbox to cover the tracks but it somehow jammed and no more sand came out, Douglas felt his wheels sliding on the tracks, he tried to stop but his wheels couldn't grip. Up ahead Thomas was waiting with his train of stone at a red signal.

Douglas saw Thomas and whistle loudly to warn him.

"Thomas look out!" shouted Douglas as he applied the brakes but it was too late.

Douglas smashed into the back of Thomas's train and came off the rails and was covered in stone and dust.

Luckily no one was hurt his driver and fireman jumped clear but Douglas was in a mess his boiler was dented and his front buffer beam and buffers were badly damaged.

"Douglas are you alright?" called Thomas. "I am lad." he called out.

"Don't worry I'll get help I'll be right back." Thomas said as he raced off to get help.

"Ay talked about an off day coming right at you." Said Douglas.

A while later, Thomas brought James, Rocky, Henry, Donald and Duck to help Douglas and clear the mess. Sir Topham Hatt walked over to Douglas.

"Are you alright Douglas?" he asked.

"Aye sir, but it wasn't me fault there was oil on the track I tried to use my sandbox but it halfway jammed I couldn't stop." Douglas said meekly.

"That was my fault Douglas." said James. "The tankers I had were old and well they were only ones I can find and I didn't know some of the oil leaked out until I arrived at Jack's, I went to the nearest Signalman to have him warn all engines of the oiled track until it was cleaned but the power suffered a surge and the phones were down and I'm sorry Douglas and Thomas." "Sir to make it up to Douglas let me do some of his work until he gets back." James offered.

Donald and Douglas were annoyed by this but their anger melted away when James offered to help.

* * *

Sir Topham Hatt agreed to this, After Rocky loaded Douglas on to flat beds Henry took him to the Steam works, Thomas, Donald and Duck cleared the rest of the mess and for next few days James did Douglas's work as Duck and Henry did James's work.

James has done a good job helping out Douglas and he was almost finished being repaired.

However it was James's turn to have an off day.

One day James was to take some trucks to Wellsworth for Edward but he was having an off day, first he was late with his 2 trains due to faulty signals, second he had to wait for Gordon to pass with the express but he was running late and that made James cross and third when he tried to go for a wash down, there was sign said 'points are jammed' and he had to carry on until the points were fixed. He was a bit rough with the trucks and bumped them 3 times when though they behaved and now they're crossed as well and planned to pay James out.

After he coupled up, he whistled and set off.

Out on the main line James was going smooth and thought he had the trucks under control, but they were bidding their time. Soon he reached Gordon's hill and he climbed furiously, James forgot to slow down to have the guard check the brakes but he was still crossed and soon when he got to the top, the trucks chance has come.

"On, on, on!" they yelled and banging their buffers they pushed him down the hill.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted James.

James tried to stop but the weight of the trucks prevented him.

They raced down the hill and on the line, they were going so fast that up ahead was Edward with his passenger train.

James whistled loudly to warn Edward of the runaway, he heard it and managed to move into a siding out of the way, but there was more trouble, Percy was coming down with some milk vans.

Luckily the signal man changed the points and James went to a siding where he smashed through the buffers and come off the rails with the trucks.

"Ow." said James.

The trucks laughed at their antic, but James was very crossed "You troublesome trucks! How would you feel if you antics got someone hurt huh?" he said severely.

The trucks stopped laughing and they shivered at the thought and were silent.

James's driver and fireman jumped clear and phoned for help.

Soon James was loaded on to a flatbed by Rocky as Donald took the trucks away, Sir Topham came to see James.

"James I am impressed that you prevented a nasty accident by warning Edward, and I even heard that you told the trucks off, in despite of your 'off day' you will be sent to the Steam works and when you are fixed you will have a new coat of paint." he said.

"Thank you sir." said James.

Just then Douglas came and took James to the Steam works, he thanked James for covering his work as well as his own.

After he was fixed James went back to pulling coaches and whistled at Donald and Douglas whenever he sees them and they learned one thing everyone can have an off day.

Sir Topham was about to drink some tea when a beach ball hit him causing the tea to spill on his suit.

"Oh the indignity." he said.

"I heard that." said Gordon.

End

* * *

Well that ends this story

I hope you like it

The next one up will star someone that hasn't been used in a long time

Well that's it

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later homies


	5. Arthur and the flying kipper experince

Hello everyone how's it going?

Now here's the next Thomas story.

The character I have picked for this one will be Arthur.

Haven't seen or heard of him in a long time

Well enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Arthur and the flying kipper experience

It was a busy summer on the island, all the engines have been working hard to get their jobs done on time and come back to the sheds to rest, but there were times they had to work extra hard during periods of hot days and they had to be careful cause the heat can make the rails bent and bumpy and that causes problems for everyone.

So to deal with the problem Sir Topham Hatt has the workmen replaced the bumpy tracks with new ones but they wait for days when it's not so hot and they did their jobs and everything ran like clockwork.

During the summer a train called the flying kipper pulled by Henry is to deliver fish to stations all around the island and other places far away, usually Henry does it with no problem but one day he was taking some trucks to Vicarstown for Hiro to take to the mainland when the points ahead were against him and the signal was red and James was about to leave with his passengers when he saw Henry and the points weren't set.

James whistled loudly and shouted "Henry the points are against you stop!"

Henry heard James and saw the signal, his driver put on the brakes but at the speed he was going it was too late, Henry came off the rails and so did his trucks, the tracks were blocked.

A little later the search and rescue team help Henry on some flat beds, Hiro took the trucks and Sir Topham Hatt came to see him.

"Are you alright Henry?" he asked.

"Yes sir I am sir but I think I might've damaged myself." said Henry.

Sir Topham Hatt looked all over Henry and saw he was right, his wheels were bent, his boiler dented and his pistons were damaged and his front and tender were banged up.

"I'm sorry Henry but you have to the steam works to be fixed for a bit." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"But sir who would do my jobs and the flying kipper?" asked Henry.

"I'll make the arrangements."

And with that Sir Topham Hatt left.

At his office Sir Topham Hatt looked over the time tables and wonder which engines are free to cover Henry's jobs while he's getting repaired, he saw a couple that have free time and so he made the arrangements.

Murdoch and Neville will cover his heavy goods, Paxton and Norman will handle the runs to the quarry and for the flying kipper Sir Topham Hatt rode on Thomas to a certain location.

Thomas arrived at the fishing village, the smell of fish hung in the air.

"Ugh." said Thomas "What a smell."

"I know Thomas you don't like the smell of fish but Arthur does." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Thomas came to the shed where Arthur was resting after he pulled his last train, Sir Topham climbed down Thomas and came over to him.

"Hello Arthur."

"Hello sir what are you and Thomas doing here?" Arthur asked.

Sir Topham explained what happened to Henry and some of the engines are covering his jobs and he needs someone to take the flying kipper.

"Can you do it Arthur?" he asked.

"Of course sir." said Arthur.

"Good now follow us to the docks." said Sir Topham as he went back and got in Thomas.

Arthur arrived at the docks and saw Porter and Salty line some trucks and vans for a train and next to it is crates of fish.

"Arthur this is the flying kipper, you will take it at night and deliver the fish at stations will they be picked up and taken to towns and another engine will take it to the mainland can I trust you with the job?" Sir Topham asked.

"Yes sir you can sir." said Arthur.

"Good but if you run into trouble you can ask for help, now come along Thomas I need to get back to my office." said Sir Topham.

Thomas took Sir Topham away and Arthur went to the sidings to rest.

Later that night Arthur woke up and was turned around and back down to the train, it was loaded and secured, once he was coupled up he set off.

Arthur made good time and got the fish where they are needed and when he got to Vicarstown Hiro took the train to mainland and he went to rest in the shed.

Over the next few weeks Arthur did a good job with the flying kipper and he was praised for it and he was happy and he enjoy the experience.

One day as he was resting for taking a goods train to Wellsworth for Edward to pick up Sir Topham came to see him.

"Well Arthur I am proud of you, the flying kipper was deliver on time and everyone is happy, I came to let you know that Henry will be back tomorrow and you can go back to your line after one last run, but since the mainland need more fish extra vans are being added to the train and you will need another engine to help so Duck will help you." he said.

"I understand sir." Said Arthur.

Sir Topham left and Arthur went back to rest.

Later that night after being topped off Arthur was coupled up and he waited for Duck until a workman came with bad news.

"Duck is trapped by jammed points so he can't help but the only engine that is available is Oliver so he's coming right now." he said.

Just Oliver came in and he wasn't a happy engine since he was woken from his sleep but a job is a job.

So he coupled up to Arthur and they set off.

Out on the line Arthur and Oliver were doing good, the rails hum and it was a good night after climbing Gordon's hill the train made it over safety but something came loose and the trouble was starting.

After leaving Knapford the train set off and headed for Vicarstown they came to another hill they slow down a bit but when they started downhill the heavy cars started to pushed them making them go faster, Oliver and Arthur tried to stop but the train was too heavy and they went out of control.

"HEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" they shouted and whistled.

The flying kipper was a runaway they raced down the main line with such speed some of the vans and trucks were playing their tricks on them.

"On, On, on!" they shouted.

Oliver and Arthur tried to stop them but they were no match against the surging trucks.

Up ahead was James pulling a late night goods train but the signal man switch them.

"What was that?" exclaimed James.

Oliver and Arthur sighed but up the line was a goods train left by Donald to let the flying kipper passed was in the way and Donald left to get some water.

"Uh oh." they said.

Oliver and Arthur's drivers put on the brakes but as hard they could.

But it was too late, they smashed into the brake van and 6 trucks and 2 flatbeds and came off the rails so did their train.

No one was seriously hurt but a strong smell of fish hung in the air.

"Ow." said the engines.

Donald came back and saw what happened and ran to get help.

It wasn't till morning when help came, after the mess was cleaned, Donald took the remains of the kipper and take it to Hiro, Arthur and Oliver were put on flat beds and the one pulling them was Henry fresh from the works.

At the works, Oliver and Arthur were being mended around the clock as Victor supervised it.

Sir Topham Hatt came to see them with Henry.

"Sorry about the mess sir." said Arthur and he explained what happened.

"Don't worry Arthur it was an accident, but I am pleased that you and Oliver tried your best to stop so when you are mended both of you with have a new coat of paint and return to your regular jobs." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Thanks sir and Henry now I know how you felt about the flying kipper talk about an experience." said Arthur.

"Tell me about it, thanks Arthur." said Henry.

"Sorry about you getting banged up Oliver." Henry said.

"Hey anything to help out." said Oliver.

After they were mended Arthur and Oliver went back to work.

Arthur returns to his branch line and loved doing his job, he had to admit the experience with the flying kipper was something he won't forget but sometimes you experience something to truly understand.

But one thing is for certain Arthur isn't pulling the flying kipper again for a long, long time.

End

Well that ends this story I hope you enjoy it.

Now on to the last one who will be the focus in the story who knows but keep an eye out.

Now after the last one is put up there will be an announcement.

Well that's it for now I'm out (Open a portal and went in)

So R and R no flames or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Later


	6. Note

Hey everyone how are you doing?

Let's cut to the chase

I've decided that my Thomas's stories vol.1 will end with 4 stories.

Because I kind of got a bit burned out with making them and well my other stories and new ones are cramming so I was unable to make the last one.

I hope you understand.

Well I got one Thomas ghost story in the works but it's taken about 3 years to work on but I'll have it done before Sept.

With this note this Thomas story collection Vol 1 ends and now I can focus on the other stories that need my attention.

Well that it's for now

No insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
